yakuzagamefandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Nishikiyama
Akira Nishikiyama is a character in the Yakuza series, appearing as a central character and the main antagonist of Yakuza 1 and its remake Yakuza Kiwami, as a posthumous minor character in Yakuza 2 and its remake Yakuza Kiwami 2, and as a major character in Yakuza 0. Known as Nishiki by his closest friends, Nishikiyama was originally the oath brother of series protagonist Kazuma Kiryu within the Tojo Clan subsidiary, the Dojima family. After a series of tragic events that included killing his Patriarch and losing his sister, Nishiki became the Patriarch of his own family, the Nishikiyama family, and a powerful player in the Tojo Clan internal struggles. Nishiki serves as the main antagonist and final boss of the original Yakuza game and its Kiwami, where he is one of the many people chasing after the child Haruka Sawamura; the Kiwami remake notably expands on Nishiki's character and development, exploring his rise to power and descend to villainy before the game's events. History Background Early life Nishiki was born on October 1968, followed an unknown amount of years by his sister, Yuko. The pair lost their parents at an early age, killed by the Tojo Clan member Shintaro Kazama. A regretful Kazama founded the Sunflower Orphanage, and the Nishikiyama siblings were among the children taken in. At the orphanage, Nishiki befriended a child of similar age, Kazuma Kiryu; the two regarded each other as best friends, and would later become sworn brothers in their adult days. Growing up with the two boys was Yumi Sawamura, who became both Nishiki and Kiryu's source of affections, although she only reciprocated Kiryu's feelings. Nishiki and Kiryu both grew up idolizing Kazama, and hoped to join the Yakuza in an attempt to follow in his footsteps, although their foster father always denied their entrance into the Yakuza world, wishing them to have respectful jobs as civilians instead. As Yuko was a sickly girl, Nishiki often cared for his sister. Joining the Yakuza On a rainy day in 1985, Nishiki and Kiryu confronted Kazama once more asking to join the Yakuza, but he simply beat them up outside the orphanage. Nishiki quietly watched as a defeated Kiryu angrily asked their father figure why they can't join the Yakuza, with Kiryu further questioning if as an orphan, he can't dream of a better future. Seemingly moved by Kiryu's words, Kazama ultimately agreed to let his wards join the Tojo Clan. On the next day, both Nishiki and Kiryu were inducted into the organization, and on Kazama's insistence, were placed in the direct Tojo subsidiary Dojima Family over Kazama's own team. As a Yakuza, Nishiki chose a koi fish as his back tattoo, which was painted by the artist Utabori. Despite not being official members of the Kazama Family, Kiryu and Nishiki were accepted there and formed close bond with Kazama's right-hand man, Osamu Kashiwagi. With his Yakuza connections, Nishiki also began to wear flashier clothes. By the later 1980s, Nishiki was a frequent costumer at the Serena bar in Kamurocho, and became friendly with the bar's Mama, Reina. Events of Yakuza 0 Kiryu's exile Threat of Dojima Brothers together Majima's rampage War with Shibusawa Post-''Yakuza 0'' Events of Yakuza and Yakuza Kiwami September 1995 Family Patriarch Rise to power By 2000, Nishiki's family broke off from the Kazama Family and became a direct subsidiary of the Tojo Clan. Funeral of the Third Chairman Reunion with Kiryu Cutting down the branches Redemption and death Post-''Yakuza'' Events of Yakuza 2 Post-''Yakuza 2'' Character Personality Nishiki was a complex and dynamic man, whose facade of a young yakuza goon living the glamorous lifestyle often hid his insecurities and inferiority complex towards his best friend Kiryu. A man who always tried to do his best, Nishiki's idealistic outlook slowly faded away as he faced tragedy after tragedy. Appearance Gameplay ''Yakuza 1'' ''Yakuza 0'' Nishiki is encountered as a boss fight in Chapter 15: Scattered Light, against protagonist Goro Majima. ''Yakuza Kiwami'' Behind the scenes Trivia Gallery Appearances References Category:Characters in Yakuza Category:Characters in Yakuza 2 Category:Characters in Yakuza 0 Category:Characters in Yakuza Kiwami Category:Characters in Yakuza Kiwami 2